Eurobeat
Eurobeat ist eine Musikrichtung, die sich aus verschiedenen Stilen entwickelt hat und seinen Höhepunkt in den 80er Jahren durchlebte. International bekannt wurde die Musik unter anderem auch durch seine Präsenz in der Anime-Adaption von Initial D. Entwicklung Eurobeat entstand aus zwei Stilen von Tanzmusik: einer britischen Variante von Euro Disco, welches unter Einfluss von Pop stand sowie einer von Hi-NRG beeinflussten Art von Italo Disco. In beiden Fällen spricht man auch von elektronischer Tanzmusik, die durch synthetische Klänge erzeugt wird, um den menschlichen Geist aufzupeppen. Besonders in Japan wurde Eurobeat im Jahre 1985 populär, als die Importe von italienischen und deutschen Künstlern in die eigene Kultur der Japaner drangen und dort den Soundtrack der Nightclub-Kultur bestimmten. Jedoch sank die Popularität in den frühen 1990ern. Aus diesem Grund reisten zwei Geschäftsmänner aus Japan nach Italien, wo sie auf Giancarlo Pasquini trafen, welcher später als der legendäre Dave Rodgers '''bekannt werden würde, der vor allem für sein Meisterwerk "Déjà Vu" bekannt ist. Zusammen mit Dave Rodgers veröffentlichten die Geschäftsmänner eine Compilation CD, wodurch Eurobeat einen neuen Hype erlangte. Obwohl Eurobeat seinen Ursprung in Europa hat, war der Hauptmarkt grösstenteils in Japan, welches für seinen aufgedrehten Musikstil bekannt ist. Trotz des Erfolges blieb der Begriff Eurobeat im Westen grösstenteils unbekannt, wo eher die Begriffe Euro Dance, Euro Disco und Euro House dominieren. Initial D Erst mit der Anime-Adaption von '''Shuichi Shigenos Manga "Initial D" wurde Eurobeat zunehmends auch im Westen bekannter. Die erste Staffel lief vom 18. April 1998 bis zum 5. Dezember 1998. Weitere Staffeln sowie ein Kinofilm und einige OVAs folgten. Mit der sechsten und letzten Staffel, die vom 16. Mai 2014 '''bis zum '''22. Juni 2014 lief, endete die Ära des legendären AE86. Der Anime wurde von Fans sehr positiv eingenommen, wodurch auch einige Memes entstanden sind, allen voran die Eurobeat-Musik, aber auch spezifischere Memes wie der berüchtigte Kansei Dorifto oder die zahlreichen Eurobeat-Compilations auf YouTube, in denen driftende Autos, Menschen und andere Gegenstände mit unterlegtem Eurobeat auf humorvolle Art und Weise gezeigt werden. Beispiele Eurobeat ist sehr breit gefächert, was unter anderem an den verschiedenen Künstlern liegt. Meistens handeln die Texte aber von den gleichen Themen: Autos/Autorennen, Liebe, energische Gefühle, Japan oder auch Eurobeat selbst. Häufig besitzen sie auch keinen tieferen Sinn, da Eurobeat sich eher auf das rhythmische Gefühl als auf die Texte verlässt. Denn seien wir mal ehrlich, kein Mensch braucht Lyrics. Eine kleine Auswahl der bekanntesten und besten Stücke befindet sich in folgender Auflistung: * "Déjà Vu" von Dave Rodgers * "Back on the Rocks" von Mega NRG Man * "Running in the 90s" von Max Coveri * "No Control" von Manuel * "Super Driver" von Daniel * "Mikado" von Dave McLoud * "Night of Fire" von Niko * "Take me Back to Tokyo" von Mega NRG Man * "Blackout" von Overload * "Gas Gas Gas" von Manuel Folgen von Eurobeat Da Eurobeat sehr peppig ist und einen schnellen Rhythmus besitzt, wirkt sich das auf den menschlichen Geist aus: er lernt, Tempolimite zu ignorieren und hat zudem das Bedürfnis, durch Kurven zu driften. Experten raten davon ab, Eurobeat im Berufsverkehr zu konsumieren, da andere Verkehrsteilnehmer davon beeinträchtigt werden könnten. Durch Eurobeat wird auch der eigene Fahrstil um 100% besser, weswegen er sich vor allem für Neulenker, aber auch für erfahrene Autofahrer eignet. Die Unfallquote von Nicht-Eurobeat-Konsumenten ist deutlich höher als diejenige von Eurobeat-Konsumenten, weswegen das auch wissenschaftlich bewiesen ist, dass der menschliche Geist durch den Eurobeat besser fährt. Zudem verleitet er dazu, zufällige Worte während der Fahrt zu schreien, was bei Mitfahrenden oft zu unangenehmen Situationen führen kann, weswegen Eurobeat am besten nur mit gleichgesinnten Mongos oder gar alleine konsumiert werden soll. Trotz der positiven Effekte garantieren Wissenschaftler nicht für hundertprozentige Sicherheit im Strassenverkehr, da jeder andere Verkehrsteilnehmer ein absoluter Vollidiot ist und einen selbst in Gefahr bringen kann. Kategorie:Memes